


Waking Up To You

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rolled over and groaned. His head was killing him and his body felt like it'd been put through the wringer. He hurt in places that hadn't hurt in ages and to top it all off he had what could only be termed as a raging erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To You

Sam rolled over and groaned. His head was killing him and his body felt like it'd been put through the wringer. He hurt in places that hadn't hurt in ages and to top it all off he had what could only be termed as a raging erection.

He moved again before realising that his arse ached too. _What the hell had he done last night?_

“Morning.”

Eyes flying open in shock, Sam jerked into a sitting position, moaning aloud as his head threatened to explode and his arse throbbed in protest, and frantically looked around the room, belatedly realising that this wasn't his bed, or his flat.

When his eyes fell on the grinning man lying next to him he couldn't stop the small panicked sound that escaped him. And when he realised that they were both naked, he let out an even louder whimper. _What the fuck where they doing in bed together?_

Stretched out next to him, naked as the day he was born and not looking the slightest bit bothered by the fact, was Gene Hunt. If anything, Gene looked extremely smug and satisfied. The smirk on his face reminded Sam uncomfortably of a cat that had got the cream. And without even a sheet to hide his naked state, Sam was also unable to ignore that Gene was sporting an erection... a very impressively sized erection too. Sam unknowingly licked his lips at the sight even as his own cock twitched in reaction. When Gene wrapped a large hand around himself, his pale fingers contrasting nicely with his darkly flushed cock, Sam had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the sight. He watched as Gene lazily stroked himself using the clear fluid leaking out of the tip of his cock to smooth the way. Sam swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from the hypnotic movement of Gene's hand, and praying that the filthy thoughts rolling around in his head weren't reflecting on his face, focussed instead on Gene's face.

Gene had a knowing look on his face as he fisted himself. He looked down at Sam's crotch and arching his eyebrows at Sam, smirked. Blushing furiously, Sam fought the urge to cover himself with his hands. He was a modern man. He was fully capable of handling this. After all, as a police officer he was trained to deal with all sorts of situations. His eyes involuntarily dropped to watch Gene's hand again and he let out a whimper when Gene ran his thumb slowly around the head of his cock.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away. He was calm, he was cool. This situation did not bother him. He could handle being in the same bed as Gene... naked... both of them with hard-ons fit to cut steel... and Gene lying next to him wanking off... _Jesus, how did he get himself into these situations?_

“Looks like you've got a bit of a problem there, Sammy-boy.”

“Uh...” Sam looked at Gene with wide eyes.

“Need a helping hand? Or mouth?” The evil glint in Gene's eyes had Sam's heart beating faster with a combination of fear and excitement.

“Uh...”

“After all, it's the least I can do after last night.”

Sam's eyes widened and he lost all ability to speak as he watched Gene crawl down until he was kneeling between Sam's legs.

“Well, hello there,” Gene breathed as he reached out a finger and stroked the tip of Sam's cock. A pleased grin crossed his face when Sam's cock jerked under his finger.

“Eager thing aren't you,” Gene continued, nonchalantly ignoring that he was basically face to face with Sam's leaking cock and casually draping Sam's legs over his shoulders. Sam, however, could not be so blasé and his entire body was vibrating from nerves and anticipation, his hands clenching and unclenching in the bedsheets.

With one final smirk at Sam, Gene bent his head and in a single smooth movement wrapped his lips round Sam's straining cock and took the entire length in his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, _Gene_!” Sam nearly bucked off the bed at the feel of that hot wet mouth sliding down and engulfing him.

Sam was convinced that heaven was Gene Hunt's mouth wrapped around his cock. He was in both ecstasy and agony as Gene proceeded to treat Sam's cock like his own personal toy, teasingly licking with featherlight touches one minute before suddenly going down until his nose was buried in Sam’s pubic hair. If his intention was to drive Sam crazy, he was doing a very good job of it. At the same time, a large hand was palming Sam’s arse and the edges of Gene's fingers were dipping lightly into the cleft there and if it wasn't for Gene's arm holding him down, Sam knew he would've been pushing back onto those fingers and demanding that Gene stop teasing and _do_ something already.

Fisting the bedsheets so tightly that he was certain he’d torn them, Sam's entire world narrowed down to the incredible sensations Gene's mouth was evoking. His head was spinning. He couldn't believe that he had Gene Hunt in between his legs giving him what was probably the best blow job off his life.

The heat and suction were in themselves amazing but it was the gleam in Gene's eyes and the sight of his own cock sliding in between Gene's red lips, saliva and pre-come smearing the corners, that had Sam wishing that Gene would never stop but he was dimly aware of the nagging feeling that something was missing. Unclenching his hands, he tugged on Gene's hair only to get a frowning glare from Gene.

Returning the frown, Sam tugged again.

“Gene, stop,” he said insistently.

When Gene complied and pulled his mouth off Sam's cock with a slurp, Sam couldn't stop the small whine of protest that escaped him.

“What now, Gladys?” Gene asked unhappily, his voice hoarse and Sam couldn't help but wonder how Gene managed to pull off looking disapproving whilst being stark naked.

Shaking his head slightly to get rid of his inane thoughts, Sam tugged again and tried to pull Gene up.

“Here, come up here.”

Gene gave him a considering look before he dropped one last kiss on Sam's cock and moved up Sam's body, covering it with his own. Sam sucked in a breath as Gene settled on him. This, this was what he'd been missing. Gene's weight pressing into him, the heat of his flesh, and the strong male scent of him. It was exactly what Sam hadn't known he wanted.

“This what you want?” Gene asked, his husky voice sending a shiver down Sam's spine.

“Perfect,” he answered and lifted his head for a kiss.

Sam was blown away that he could taste himself on Gene's tongue, musky and slightly bitter, underlaid with something that was essentially Gene. Looping his arms around Gene's neck, Sam angled his head and proceeded to try and explore every inch of Gene's mouth. By the time they pulled apart, both of them were straining for air and Sam could feel Gene's arms shaking where they were braced against the bed and holding him up. Sam was about to suggest they change position when Gene shifted slightly and their cocks brushed against each other.

Sam let out a gasp. The feel of Gene's cock, hot and hard and velvety soft against his own was unbelievably erotic. He gave his own experimental push and gasped again at the slick friction.

Biting his lip, Sam looked up, not surprised to see Gene staring back down at him with a smirk on his lips. Letting his own smirk slide across his face, Sam hooked a leg around Gene's thigh and used his other as leverage to push them together again and again. It took Gene mere seconds to catch on and then he was moving his own body in concert with Sam's.

They slid together, the pace building until the force of their movements made the bed knock repeatedly and very loudly into the wall. Sam was peripherally aware of that and under normal circumstances would've been concerned that they'd be heard but right now, caught in the moment, he didn't care, aware of only Gene and the rush of blood boiling through his veins.

Suddenly, Gene made a small desperate sound and stilled, throwing his head back as he came, and that was all it took to send Sam over the edge. He was vaguely aware of Gene's arms wrapping around him before his own orgasm ripped through him and the world went blissfully black.

Much later, when Sam woke up to find Gene wrapped around him like a living, breathing blanket, he lay still for a long moment, listening to Gene's slow and steady breathing. He wanted to worry about this, about what had happened between them but he couldn't really bring himself to. He was stuck, in a time that wasn't his and living what could possibly be someone else's life. This was the first thing that had happened that he'd actually wanted.

“Christ, Sam. Can't you turn off that noggin of yours off for one night? I thought I'd shagged it out of you.” Gene's sleep heavy voice startled him out of his musing.

“Gene-”

“Shut it and go to sleep, Sam,” Gene cut him off.

“Bu-”

“No, Tyler. Sleep. And that's an order,” Gene mumbled as he hauled Sam closer. One of the hands holding Sam started a slow long stroke on his back and Sam wasn't able to fight the urge to relax and he let himself be lulled back to sleep. He had the fleeting thought that he really didn't a fuck about what had happened to get them here, not if it meant he could wake up to this.

-Fin-  



End file.
